spiceandwolffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Extreme133
Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 18:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Adding to Spice and Wolf wiki! I know that its a relatively new wiki in a ways, but I think we gotta get more ppl 2 add 2 it. There are a lot of other characters, and it should be explained what is in manga and what is in the anime et cetera. All in all I'm glad it exist,and look forward 2 seeing it blossom like Holo and Lawerence's love lol. I decided 2 help some by adding some stuff that I found on one of the characters Diann Rubens which was on regular wikipedia and a picture of the character. I'd add more, but I don't feel I have the authority to say much, and that there are probably others who would be able to add more detailed info (I'm an american lol). Thnx again for your time & consideration and I'll try and help some more if I'm able. Hi! Well, I'll try to keep up with you :-) Thanks for the video links on the episode pages; hopefully that'll draw more people here. I'm not too familiar with adding tables. I guess you just select a table object from the editor, specify the title, number of rows, etc., press OK, and fill in the info. By the way, what's up with that photo of the girl in our image database? Enforcer 0036 03:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) A Request Hello and Happy Holidays! I'm not sure how to go about asking this, but could you make me an admin of this wiki? I've been terribly busy this school semester but should definitely have more time starting next year to contribute to what I think is a very promising database! Right now I'm compiling screenshots from the first season to greatly enhance our articles; I have some other ideas that I'd love to implement as an admin. Please let me know what you think! Edit: Ack, I forgot to include my signature. It's me, Enforcer 0036! Hope to hear from you soon! Enforcer 0036 18:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll take my time and work extra hard :-) BTW, do you know how many active contributors we have for this wiki? I noticed your earlier message about getting more people - any recruitment since then? Enforcer 0036 03:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Title Card Request Hi, sorry for the lack of recent activity; life (and lots of snow) intervened. Title cards for season 1 are no problem, but they're not all on my computer at the moment, so I'll need to get my portable hard drive tomorrow for the rest. I actually get the images from my big bro, who has connections with Funimation (hence the watermarks). That's all I can really say 'cause he doesn't want me to give details about his job. You could probably use the "print screen" function on most computers to get screenshots. I use MS Paint to crop some images, too. Enforcer 0036 04:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello I Just wanted to say that I think it's great you've decided to make this wikia. I was wondering If I could be a contributer. umm hello.... can u make chats??????????? it's really easy, just click "FUTURES", then find "CHATS" and then click........ humna-humna-humna..... i'll be back...... KyoBandit 00:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ok.... ok..... When u find "CHATS", click "Disabled".......... when u click "Disabled"....... "Disabled" turns into "Enabled", when u see "Enabled" it means that u made chats!!!!! =D KyoBandit 00:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) go to.... go to... chats... if u can... :] KyoBandit 15:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hey... hey lets be friends, btw, join my own wiki, here:Dragon, Demon, and Half Demon times Wiki KyoBandit 00:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey,... Hey, I'd like to try to add some stuff to this wiki, so if you wouldn't mind making me an admin, that would be much appreciated! -Aux1printer Hello! Hi! Im dak47922 a member of the wikia community council. I am also a very active wikia member and a BIG fan of Spice and Wolf. Often times I go around looking for wikis that are just starting out and might need some help. I noticed your Mainpage and background is a little empty. I am wondering if you could make me an administrator so I can spruce things up! Below is a list of Wikis that I have contributed to. *Starbound Wiki (Founded) *Minecraft Creations Wiki (Founded) *Terraria Wiki (Administrator) *Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki (Administrator) I look forward to hearing from you! [[User:Dak47922|'Dak47922']] [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 02:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: It has come to my attention that you have not been active since April 13, 2012. In that case disregard my message. [[User:Dak47922|'Dak47922']] [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 05:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC)